


can you?

by nothibernia



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothibernia/pseuds/nothibernia
Summary: why is this so difficult?





	can you?

Kyle was touch starved.

Well, sort of. He had a family who loved him, and his mother certainly didn't hold back on it - she still insisted on calling him _Bubby._  It was more like he was starved for affection from one specific person.

* * *

 

"...Stan?"

"Yeah?"

Kyle was staying over Stan's house again, which wasn't very surprising. It was about 2 am, since they had been playing video games for well over three hours. The two boys were laying in bed, blankets strewn everywhere, with the soft glow of the faerie lights hung on the backboard illuminating the room. 

Kyle had been wanting to ask Stan something for some time now, but figured it was too embarrassing. He'd probably sound weird. The thought was strange to him, since he usually had little no problem speaking his mind, whether other people got angry or not. It was just how he worked. But that was when he was talking about politics, or telling certain people to shut the everloving fuck up. Not asking about this.

"...can you play with my hair?"

He had asked quietly, speaking barely above a whisper. Stan heard it regardless, and turned to Kyle. He tilted his head, wondering if he'd heard the question correctly. "What?" He asked. Kyle fumbled for an answer. "I just...can you?" 

For the first time in a while, Kyle didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he had said it in the first place. _It was probably dumb anyw-_

"Okay." Stan just looked at Kyle again and waved his hand, gesturing him to come closer. Wordlessly, Kyle shuffled over to him and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. Stan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and buried his hand in Kyle's soft auburn curls. He leaned into the touch, and Stan could feel his shoulders drop as he sighed. He hadn't realised how tensed up he was, or why he was.

Playing with Kyle's ringlets, he saw how his eyes grew drowsy, and thought of how late it was. He'd ask him about it in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna write bunch of style fluff to tie everyone over until season 22  
> trey n matt are gonna catch these hands if they don't make up


End file.
